1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting rod assembly for use in supporting a bathtub, shower or window curtain, and more particularly refers to an assembly that is self-mounting and can be securely affixed between two walls without external fasteners or brackets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Curtain supports for bathtub or shower enclosures or window curtains or drapes are known in the art. They are generally affixed at their ends to the walls at each end of the enclosure. It is conventional to mount brackets on the walls in order to engage and support the ends of the curtain rod or support. However this requires extensive installation which can become quite costly. Curtain rod assemblies have been disclosed utilizing screw-type end fittings so that the curtain rods may be installed without the need for affixing brackets to the walls. However, such structures have not always been successful and are sometimes difficult to install.